Troubles with Illusions
by The 1 and Only Surkura
Summary: If Zexion thinks that using his illusion to help Demyx with his pranks was bad, then he have another thing coming when he loses control over his powers. ZEMXY and one-sided ZexVex. Others are implied. On Hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

What's up! It's Surkura, Bitches! You guys might know me from my Akuroku story _'AkuRoku Kouruxka'_ or my all around yaoi story _'Chronicles of Love'_ which has Akuroku, SoRiku, and SoRoku (SoRoku is the only way you'll be able to find it.) And before i go ahead with my Cardcaptor Sakura Fanfiction, i'm just going to place my very first Zemyx-centric story, _Troubles with Illusions_. Now unlike the others, this is going to be updated somewhat very slowly. I really hope you have the patients to bare with me, okay. GOODY! ;3 Also, I have never read _Pride and Prejudice_, but i really want to. Heard it was a good ass book.

I OWN NOTHING!!! Enjoy!

* * *

Ah yes. Silence. How the Cloaked Schemer love thee. No words can describe it. Well, if he did use words at all, there wouldn't be any silence.

Moving on.

Ah yes. The Cloaked Schemer felt completely… lucky, as one might say. More than half of the Organization members are on missions and the remainder are out and about causing havoc to the nobodies in the World That Never Was. Zexion, our lilac hair friend, was at peace at last.

But what would he do? And how much time left does he have? Zexion sat down and started to calculate the data. Vexen and Lexaeus were down in the basement doing some experiment. No noise, so it was harmless. Axel and Roxas had no mission, so they went out to Twilight Town. They won't be back for a while. Xaldin and Xigbar are down in the World That Never Was. Larxene took Namine and Xion to a 'girl's night out.' The schemer sware that they're having a lesbian relationship behind everyone's back. And everyone else just left for their mission. Everything should be quiet for a while.

Grabbing a book at random, and probably read in more than five times already, Zexion sat down on the couch and started reading.

… wait? This was something new. "Illusions?" Zexion read the cover of the notebook and noticed the handwriting. "Vexen's new research, I supposed." He mumbled. He opened the notes and started to read once again, just for the heck of it. I mean, come one. Who else could know more about illusions then Zexion himself? He practically is one.

The smell of salt water came into his senses. "…Zexy!" Zexion turned around to see Demyx sitting on the couch next to him. He glared at the Melodious Nocturne. "Aren't you supposed to be on a mission, Number IX?"

"I left early in the morning, remember, silly?" Demyx stated. "Plus, it was Atlantica, so it was easy." Of course. How could he forget about that? "What cha reading?"

"May you speak in proper English for me, please?" Zexion stated. Demyx pouted. "But it's fun-"

"If you wish to talk to me, then talk to me in proper English, number IX." Zexion stated. Demyx pouted yet again. "Okay then. But only if you call me Demyx instead of IX."

"Does it bother you that I'm calling you by your rank?"

"… I just want you to call me my name." Demyx stated. "Is that too much to ask for in return?"

"… fine, Demyx." Zexion closed his book. "Now what is it that you want?"

"Can you help me prank Axel and Roxas?" Zexion raised his eyebrow at Demyx's question. "Might I ask why?"

"Just want to get back at them for trying to tell the Organization who I like."

"And who is that?"

"That's a secret." Zexion glared at the blonde, but shoved it off. "Why do you need me?"

"Why do you ask a lot of question?"

"In order to find answers, you must have questions." Zexion stated. "Now… why do you need me numbe-" Demyx looked at Zexion with puppy eyes. "-Demyx?"

"Because you control illusions. You can do a whole bunch of stuff with them." Demyx wrapped his arm around the Cloaked Schemer's neck. "With my pranking skills and your illusions, we can put the entire Organization to shame for all of their mishaps towards us."

"Demyx. A two year old can surpass your so called 'skills'." Zexion got up, dusting himself off. "But I suppose that just this once, I will help you. I need to get back at Axel for burning my Twilight collection."

"YAY!" Demyx glomped the smaller teen. "You're the best, Zexy."

"Don't call me that." Zexion scolded.

* * *

Everyone knows that whenever Axel and Roxas goes on a mission, they come back hours later. Especially if their mission is in Twilight Town. Zexion and Demyx portaled their way into the back ally. The Cloaked Schemer sighed. "I smell them." He stated. "Thankfully, they don't smell like sex."

"So, where are they-"

"Patient, Demyx." Zexion groaned. "First, tell me your plan so I can start."

"Okay, then." Demyx wrapped his arm around Zexion's shoulder, which he might add was quite warm. "You need to separate them first…."

* * *

It was a small tradition for them. Every time he and Axel had to work over at Twilight Town, they stay sitting up on the clock tower, staring at the sunset for a very long time since the sun never really goes down. Sea-salt ice cream in their hands and just talking about anything random with his, dear Roxas say it out loud, boyfriend. They try to keep it secret for a while, but he couldn't suppress the moans late at night. "Don't you think we were a little hard on Demyx, Axel?"

"Come on, Roxas. You know I was kidding." Axel finished his ice cream. "Besides, why would I do that?"

"I don't know, but Demyx takes things too literally, and you know it." Roxas licked his ice cream. "He might over react."

"Roxy, Roxy, Roxy." Axel kissed his boyfriend on the cheek. "Even if he does do something, I would know. He's not sneaky and he can't help but to be the first one to laugh when his prank is a success."

"True." Roxas looked down ice cream and notice it was gone. Wasn't it just full a moment ago? "I'll be back, okay. I'm gonna get some more ice cream." Roxas got up and left. Axel raised his eyebrow up in confusion. Roxas had more ice cream then he did. Superstitious got the best of him and he followed the young lad while keeping his distance. As soon as they hit the Sandlot, Roxas made a turn to the back ally. "Strange?" Axel questioned. "That way takes longer to get to the store." Axel couldn't help but to follow the Key of Destiny now.

Making his way deeper in the ally, giggles that did not belong to his blonde, but a girl became in ear range. It sounded familiar to the Dancing Flames. "Shh." Now that was his blonde's voice. "You don't want to get caught do you? We barely have any alone time at the castle."

"I'm sorry, Roxas." The voice said, and the name was still at the tip of his tongue. "I'm just a little nervous about our first time." First Time?! Axel peeked around the corner and to his horror saw Roxas with… Namine!

Okay. That wasn't the problem. Axel always caught Namine and Roxas saying crazy things but they were completely innocent. So let me rephrase that.

Roxas was with Namine, her leg up and around his waist and them sucking and biting each other's lips.

Yeah. That's pretty much better.

But not to Axel. The witch was sucking off his boyfriend's face! And… was that her panties on her ankle. Were they having sex?! He was cheating on him! With Namine out of all people!

"Roxas, what about breaking up with Axel like you promise."… What?

"Don't worry, Nami, I'll get to it-" Roxas moved his head just in time before a flying flaming chakram almost scraping his skin. "No need to, Rox-as!" Axel hissed, putting emphases on the name. Roxas looked at Axel with cold eyes. "I really didn't want you to find out like this, Axy, my fri-"

"Don't fucking talk to me!" Axel's green eyes glared at Roxas. Roxas chuckled before pulling away from Namine. "You're going after me?"

"Of course. You're the one that cheated. You just brought her in as an extra toy." Axel grinned evilly. "Go ahead. Continue doing whatever you two was doing. I would be lying if I said I didn't care though. Just a heads up though, watch your back." Axel portaled his way out of the area. Zexion stepped in as soon as he was sure Axel's scent was gone. Both Namine and Roxas disappeared in a flash, for they were just only illusions. "Well, that went pretty well." Zexion smirked. "You've out done yourself, Demyx. I'll have to say, I was expecting the break up, but the after match was truly something else."

"Of course." Demyx jumped on Zexion. "Axel and Roxas doesn't like being the victim and doesn't like the fact that whoever cost the pain on them got away. So if we do the same thing to Roxas, they will go on an everlasting prank war without either one of use lifting a finger until one of use gets bored off of it and tell them that we did it." Demyx looked at Zexion's face. "Did you like doing that, Zexy?"

"It was… somewhat enjoyable." Zexion shrugged. "I just want hurry up with Roxas so I could get back to finishing my book. Come along Demyx before Roxas get back to where he once was."

"You're no fun, Zexy." Zexion wouldn't admit it, but that pout Demyx just did was kinda cute.

* * *

Roxas smiled as he licked his Ice Cream. Sea Salt Ice Cream was always his favorite thing. That and Axel. He couldn't deny that, even though it took him a while to get use to the Flurry of Dancing Flames. Was it worth it? Yes, yes it was. It was so worth it.

Roxas' eyes darted towards a clocked figure. The shape was girly, but way too girly to be Axel's. "Larxene?" Roxas raised his eyebrow. What is she doing here? Didn't she hate the joyous atmosphere this world gives out? Larxene moved her way towards the hole that leads towards the woods. Although he really should get back to Axel, curiosity got the best of him. Besides, it was more then likely that Axel was following the blond.

Moving out of town, Roxas caught Axel in view with Larxene. A surge of jealousy ran through the blonde's spine. When did they ever talk? "So, about Marluxia?" Axel stated as Roxas hid behind the trees. Larxene smirked. "Don't worry. He doesn't know a thing. But why should he? We're not even going out together anyway."

"Well you know Marly." Axel slightly chuckled. "He has his eyes set out for you."

"But my eyes are set out for you, Axel." Larxene pushed Axel up against a tree. "And when are you going to get rid of that blonde pest?" Blonde pest!? Oh, how Roxas hated that bitch.

"Soon, my dear." Axel said, which froze Roxas. "Soon. Just remember your end of the bargain."

"Oh don't worry. I will."

"So what are you willing to give him for me, hm?" Roxas finally decide to make his presence known. "What thing is it that you know he won't say no to." Axel chuckled, which caught Roxas by surprise. "That's a really simple answer, Roxas." He said in a serious tone he'd never hear him use before. "Larxene is giving me her body, love, and loyalty." Roxas froze. "W-What?"

"You heard me, little Roxy." Axel chuckled. "I've gotten bored with the homosexual relationship and realize that I need a woman in my life."

"You… you used me."

"For a while, no." Axel smirked at the blonde's horrified face. "But, I will say, it was fun while it lasted."

"I'm not a toy!" Roxas threw the ice cream at Axel, in which he moved before it hit him. "Axel, I promise you that you'll regret ever messing with me like that." Roxas glared at Larxene. "And for extra kicks, I'll even target Sparky, too." Axel wrapped his arms around Larxene and pulled her closer to him. Axel glared at Roxas, which gave the blonde a bit more pain than he had though. "I'll make you regret those words if you lay a finger on her."

"Just watch your back, Axel." Roxas hissed for he made a portal and walked away.

Demyx and Zexion came out of hiding, making the two illusions, Axel and Larxene, disappear. "That went pretty well, if I do say so myself." Demyx stated, which caught Zexion's eye. "I've never heard you use a phrase like that before."

Demyx waved his finger. "There are a lot of things you guys don't know about me. You guys never take the time to get to know the real Demyx."

"Don't you know that first impression is a lasting one?" Zexion retorted. "You came along with this party attitude with Axel. But at least he showed some seriousness."

"So you're first impression of me was a party guy?" Demyx laughed. "Funny how you're right about that, but I can relax sometimes, Zexy."

"Really?" Zexion smirked. "What was the last book you read?"

"Pride and Prejudice a few days ago." Demyx grinned at Zexion's shocked face. "R-really?"

"You've been saying that a lot, Zexy." Demyx chuckled, outing his arms around his neck. "I can act like I have some sense when I want to. It's just more fun to act like a maniac."

"… That was the most unintelligent thing I have heard you say thus far." Zexion began to walk, which made the Melodious Nocturne panic. "Wait Zexy-"

"My name is Zexion!"

* * *

The first chapter is done. And i will say that i'm pretty proud of myself. since i have a bunch of Fanfictions for my little disorganize to handle and because my family doesn't like yaoi and i'm suppose to be this sweet little, so i really don't have enough privacy to write forplay, this story is, as stated before, going to updated slowly. But don't worry. I won't forget about it. I promise. R&R will be really nice.

Surkura's out, Bitches! Love Ya!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone! Surkura's here! Sorry for the long wait, but i did warn you, didn't i? Anyway, i am a little excited about this chapter. I don't know why, i just feel very proud of it. Anywho, here's chapter 2 of troubles with Illusions. R&R aftherwards.

I OWN NOTHING! Enjoy

* * *

Zexion was not bother by Vexen wanting his help with his new potion. What bothers him was the fact that IV wanted to use him as a test subject. The lilac haired man sighed in irritation, ignoring the pinch of the needle Vexen stuck in him. "Honestly, Vexen." Zexion stated. "Couldn't you get Lexeaus to do this?"

"V is out on a mission, remember?"

"Then why not someone else for a test subject."

"Usually I would go for Number VIII and XIII, but they're bitching so much that I didn't even want to bother." Vexen informed. Zexion smirked. Two weeks and they're still going at each other. Hell, to make matters even better, they went to the person they're suppose to be 'cheating with' for comfort and help.

"Although," Vexen's voice brought Zexion back from his train of thoughts, "I wonder what was it that separated them two. They were so in love with each other." The Scientist then laughed a creep little laugh which slightly freaked the cloak schemer. "But we can't feel love anyway, so what's the point of this fight anyway."

"… right." Zexion sighed. He wanted to get out of here badly.

A jolt of pain rushed throughout Zexion's body, then subside as quickly as it came. "OW! What the hell did you do, IV!?"

"Nothing much." Vexen smirked nervously. "Honestly that one's a flook."

"No Shit!" Zexion moved back.

"Oh come now, Zexion, stop being mad at me."

"How do you know that I'm mad?"

Vexen raised his eyebrow up at Zexion's sudden playfulness, but decided on ignoring it. "Because you always call me by my number when you are angry." He stated. "But that's not the point. You're body contains a very high immune system that can destroy any type of poison that I am able to create."

"…." Zexion glared at the Chilly Academic. He knew that was true, and that's why he had a heighten sense of smell like a dog. Well, Saix was the dog, but still.

A whiff of salt water turned his attention towards the door as Demyx walked in. His blue eyes instantly turned to Zexion. "Hey, Z-"

"Number IX!" Vexen yelled at the Melodious Nocturne. "What have I told you about coming into my lab."

"Sorry, Vexen-"

"That's Number IV to you!" Zexion rolled his eyes at Vexen's attempt. He'd never had any respect in the Organization and he seriously wasn't going to get any from Demyx. "Fine. Number IV." Demyx stuck his tongue out, ignoring Vexen's glares.

See. What he tell ya.

"Anyway. I just want to see Zexy."

"Zexion!" The Cloaked Schemer butted in. Vexen adverted his green eyes between Demyx and Zexion. "… Since when did you two talk?"

"A while back." Zexion stated, walking towards Demyx. "Now if you excuse me, Vexen. Come on, Demyx."

"Demyx?" Vexen questioned as the two younger nobodies walked out.

* * *

"What have I told you about calling me Zexy?"

"I'm sorry," Demyx pouted and the Cloaked Schemer sighed, reverting his gaze so he wouldn't fall for it. "I just thought it would be a good nickname."

"Well, Zexy is too close to Sexy and I don't want Number VIII making fun of me and convince the rest of the Organization to mess with me, too." Demyx blinked at him a couple of times. "… What?" Zexion finally became irritated and asked.

"You get picked on?"

"Yes." Zexion huffed, folding his arms and looking away. "I'm about the same height as Roxas, but because I stay quiet, they mess with me-"

"Then you and I are alike!" Demyx pull Zexion into a hug.

"… Three second rule." Zexion pushed Demyx off. The Melodious Nocturne pouted, but let it slide. Zexion, however, was a little pissed that he was now suddenly colder. "Now, continue what you were say, Number- I mean, Demyx." Zexion caught himself as he dusted himself off.

"Oh! That! I get picked on a lot, too, because I'm not as serious as the rest of them." Demyx huffed, making a strand of hair from his mullet-Mohawk that fell slightly apart to blow upwards and crossing his arms. "I mean, I don't like to fight and I believe that we can feel. So that makes me the odd ball and because of that, they just want to mess with me."

"Tell me about it." Zexion started. "My hair style gets me in a lot of trouble with Marluxia."  
"Same here. My presence just gets me in trouble with Larxene."

"Same here. And because I'm not much of a fighter, the Superior usually puts me in low rank mission. Or at least 'allow' me to bring Saix with me if I do get a chance to go on a high ranked mission."

"Me too!" Demyx jumped up, obviously excited. "… Listen, Zexy."

"Zexion!"

"Sorry. But the real reason I wanted to talk to you is because I have another idea."

"…. I'm out of here."

"No! Wait!" Demyx barricaded his self in front to Zexion. "Just hear me out. We need to make sure that Larxene stays with Axel."

"What are you- Oh! Ah, damn it!" Zexion hissed as a piece of memory returned to his mind. "She's with Marluxia behinds Vexen's back. I completely forgotten about that!"

"I know. So if Roxas somehow catch them two in the act-"

"-He will start to ask questions." Zexion looked at Demyx and sighed. "Okay. What do you have in mind?" Demyx's smile was the brightest thing Zexion saw all day. And deep down, he somewhat enjoyed the sight.

* * *

Marluxia grinned as he finished watering his plants. His garden was his everything. His life. His soul. And he would even include his heart if he had one. But, oh how he loves it. Almost as much as he loves Larxene. Sure he had Vexen, but…

He knew, just like everyone else except Zexion in the castle, that the Chilly Academic has a soft spot for the Cloaked Schemer. He couldn't deny it and he wouldn't deny it. So this day, he's planning to end everything with Vexen. He probably thinks that Vexen wouldn't care much ether, waiting for the chance for the Graceful Assassin to do so.

"Again with the plants." Marluxia turned around to see Larxene leaning on the doorframe. "Larxy." He smiled and walked right to her. "I was just thinking about you. Come. Help me finish and I can-"

"It's over, Marluxia." Larxene snapped at him. Marluxia blinked at her a couple of time. "E-excuse me… what?"

"You heard me. It's over!" Larxene hissed, walking around the garden. "I'm with Axel."

"Axel? Out of all people, Larxene?" Marluxia hissed. "Girl. That dude has every since of femini-"  
"No! You are most feminine one out of everybody here!" Larxene hissed. "I need a man! A real man! Not one who has pink hair and… and this!" Larxene snapped her finger and a spark of electricity fell into a rose, setting it ablaze. Marluxia froze at the sight of his flowers being destroyed. "Until you start acting like a real man, don't come near me ever again." Larxene laughed her sadistic laugh as she walked off. Marluxia gripped his fist tight, feeling the heat of the now over baring flames engulfing his garden.

How can she do this to him?

She knew how much his flowers meant to him.

"That… bitch." Marluxia hissed, holding his head up to see what remained of his precious garden.

Nothing but ashes.

* * *

Larxene smirked, as she smelt the scent of raman. She can't really cook, but the Organization will agree that she can make one hell of a five star menu if you just give her noodles. That's one thing that she's proud off that isn't sadistic of her. What makes her even prouder is that Marluxia likes it.

Marluxia. Sure, she hangs around and use to flirt around with Axel like he was a drug, but her main addiction was the Graceful Assassin. He was the only one who likes her for being the sadistic girl that almost everyone hates. From killing live animals to humiliating Xemnas, Marluxia loves it no matter what.

So she's making him a small lunch with some of the spices Marluxia let her use. A give to woo him over, not that she already has.

"Smells great." Marluxia hugged her from behind. Larxene smirked and tried to kiss him, but the pink haired assassin pulled back, leaving her with a questioned look. "…Ugh-"  
"So, tell me what are you planning to do after this." The Assassin started, not letting Larxene to get her chance to ask.

"Oh. The usual." Larxene smirked, leaning back on the counter. "Missions and helping Axel make Roxas' miserable." Her smiled faded. "I wonder what happen to them? They use to be so in love with each other. Not that we nobodies can love anyway."

"See, Larxene! You just ruined it!" Larxene was slightly taken aback by Marluxia's tone. "What do you mean?" She asked, completely confused. "What did I do?"

"You were finally acting like how a women suppose to act. Caring and worried about people." Marluxia sighed in irritation. "I mean, every time I want to do something nice for you, we end up going to average places. When I shop for you, you want daggers instead of diamonds. You like kill rabbits and puppies while other like them."

"Well, Marluxia, you should know that I'm not like other girl-"

"I know you're not like other girls, but will it kill you to stop acting like a gawd damn sadist for once!" Larxene drew back a bit. "I-I thought you like me like that-"

"I don't, okay!" Marluxia yelled. "I grew tired of it. I want a real girl! Some one who appreciate the good things in life instead of appreciating the destruction of them!"

"What good things?" Larxene started yelling back. "In case you haven't notice-"

"We have no hearts. Yeah Yeah." Marluxia ranted. "But at least I'm trying to believe I do so I can enjoy what life I was blessed with. And since you said that, was our relationship just as empty, too?!"

"What?! No-"

"Save it." The Graceful Assassin walked out of the kitchen. Larxene growled and threw the pot towards the wall- where he was once standing. Those last two words ended everything. Their friendship. Their trust.

Their relationship.

* * *

"I must say, you out did yourself again." Zexion smirked at the Melodious Nocturne as the crept into Marluxia's garden. The flowers was full bloomed and full of life. Marluxia was nowhere to be found.

Demyx did a victory grin, or at least Zexion believed it was that. "Not as good as how you pulled off the fire illusion." He stated. "But can't your illusions do damage?"

"They can. I just thought this might be a little bit fun." Zexion admitted. Demyx's grin turned into a full smile as he held up a lighter. "Well, Zexy, welcome aboard the fun train."

Zexion rolled his eyes and lighted up his lighter. "Whatever. I'm just on for a while." He lit up a piece of paper and threw it into the fields. Demyx wrapped his arm around the Cloaked Schemer's neck. "Oh, but Zexy. You're not exactly on it yet. You just aboard the station." Demyx lighted up his piece of paper and threw it to the other side of the fields. "You have to do a lot more in order to do so."

Zexion gave Demyx a cocky smirk before lighting up another piece of paper, not noticing the small bush on Demyx's face. Ether he wasn't noticing or the fire helped hide it. "If it's getting revenge and messing with the Organization's head, then count me already on and never planning to leave." Throwing the last piece of paper in, Zexion watched the plants burned to their graves in a fiery ablaze. "You know." Demyx started, hugging Zexion from behind. "I can see why Axel likes to burn things now." Zexion glared at the Melodious Nocturne, but didn't do anything. Although he liked the sight of raging flames, the smell of it was starting to bug him. But with Demyx up close to him like this, he was able to block out the scent the Melodious Nocturne's own scent of salt water.

Salt water scented flames?

Getting comfortable with Demyx's body heat, the Cloaked Schemer chuckled to himself.

"Hm? What's so funny?" Demyx asked. Zexion shook him head. "Nothing Demyx." He answered.

Only in his dreams could there ever be a perfect combination of sight and scent like there is now.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello, everyone. Surkura's here with another Trouble With Illusion update. Remember that i don not own Kingdom Hearts, but Square Enix does, and enjoy chapter three of the story. ;3  


* * *

"Zexion?" The Chilly Academic walked throughout the halls of The Castle That Never Was. Usually, he would be downstairs in the basement, isolated inside his lab from the mischief the other members may cause.

But he had yet to see Zexion after two hours. It just wasn't like the Cloaked Schemer. But it was like this for the past few days. Zexion would come in late on day, and later the next; eager to hurry up and finish whatever Vexen needed him for. "Honestly, where is that fool?" Vexen mumbled to himself as he continued to search.

Lexaeus portaled himself in front of Vexen, much to his delight and dismay. "There you are, Vexen." He started, stopping the Chilly Academic in his tracks. "What are you doing up here? I was expecting to find you in the lab-"

"I was until I started looking for Zexion." Vexen interrupted, irritation building up in his voice. "Speaking of which, have you seen him?"

"When I was walking down the halls earlier today, but he seemed so eager to get somewhere that he didn't even say hello."

Vexen raised his eyebrow. "That is very odd. Zexion is usually the one who scolds us about good hospitality. Why is it that he's being hypocritical?"

"I have no idea." Lexaeus answered. "Also, have you realize that Marluxia and Larxene aren't even conversating with one other?"

"They aren't?" Vexen asked, a little surprised. "Strange. They are inseparable. I was even thinking about going to Marluxia to end our little 'relationship' since I know he's cheating on me with that Savage Nymph."

"Was." Lexaeus corrected. "She burned down Marluxia's garden and he got on her for being to sadistic."

"… Something's not right here." Vexen rubbed his hand on his chin, thinking. "First VIII and XIII. Now Marluxia and Larxene. They just don't seem like the type to separate like Zexion and I."

"…." Lexaeus shook his head. Here is where his reason of dismay comes in. He knew Vexen wasn't going to get away from a conversation without saying something about Zexion. He just can't erase him from his mind. He wouldn't erase him from his mind. "Oh well," The Chilly Academic turned towards the Silent Hero, "We'll figure this out another time. Come now. Help me find Zexion." As Vexen started walking, Lexeaus groaned. Can't he ever leave Zexion alone for just one day?

Apparently not.

* * *

This was Demyx's first time being in Zexion's room. The Cloaked Schemer pondered over his co-member's excitement. What was so great about being in his room. It was a completely different from the boy's vibe. "Ugh… Demyx?"

"Hey, Zexy." Demyx looked at a wall full of posters. "I didn't think you listen to music like _Dragonforce_. Though, I did sorta guess you listened to _My Chemical Romance_."

"What can I say?" Zexion shrugged and sat down on his bed, keeping an eye on Demyx as he prance around the room. "They have good songs?"

"The music or lyrics?"

"Mostly lyrics. Though some songs have a great combination of both." Zexion answered. Demyx jumped on the bed, slightly bouncing Zexion up off it. "You're talking to me about music." He chuckled. Zexion rolled his eyes. "I'm not all angst and emo like you idiots believe that I am." He defended himself.

"Really?" Demyx looked around. "Your room says so otherwise." Zexion groaned in irritation. "I like black walls, okay." He hissed.

"But it's too dark." Demyx scooted closer to the Cloaked Schemer, who didn't let the action go unnoticed and slightly push him to the side. "I could understand a wall or two being black, but not the entire room."

"Well, what do you expect I should do?" Zexion really regret saying that. Demyx's eyes lighted up before hugging the other teen. "We can remodel your room."

"N-"

"Now before you say no, think about it." Demyx smiled. "And while you do, come with me towards the kitchen."

"I don't want to leave. I don't want Vexen to find me." Zexion whinned, but followed anyway. He didn't want to admit it, but he wanted to be near that crazy blonde. He didn't know why, he just did.

"Speaking of Vexen, what's up between you and him, anyway?" Demyx asked with a more serious tone that Zexion didn't catch. The younger nobody shrugged. "Nothing, really. Just his test subject."

"Do you like doing that?"

"No. Sometimes, I'm afraid he's going to kill me one day." Zexion sighed. "But he insisted that whatever he creates won't be deadly enough to kill me. The other members, yes. But not me."

"Well-" Zexion blocked Demyx's voice out as he caught a sudden whiff of garlic and onion.

"Look out!" Zexion pushed Demyx out of the way and stepped on a string, causing a pile of garlic and onions to fall on him from above. Demyx stumbled back on the wall, hitting another string and allowing pink paint to fall on him.

Lets just say both of them were pretty irritated. And it's hard to get Demyx irritated instead of in tears. Though, he is prone to get a little more angered lately.

Laughs brought their gazes over towards Xaldin and Xigbar at the end of the hall. "Aw man." Xaldin laughed. "We meant it to be the other way around. It probably would've been funnier that."

"Funnier? As if." Xigbar stated. "This, right here, is the mother loud, dude." The two elder nobodies high-fived each other.

"You'll pay for this!" Demyx yelled for both he and Zexion.

"As if." Xigbar stated as he and Xaldin walked off. The Cloaked Schemer growled, feeling his rage heating up the food around him. "Demyx… met me back at my room at five."

"Four." Demyx hissed, which took Zexion back a bit. "I want to get them back so badly."

Zexion blinked a couple of times, then smiled. "Me too, Dem. Me too."

Demyx grinned afterwards. "Good, because I have a perfect plan. Have you seen Xigbar's pornos?"

* * *

Four fifty-five and still no Zexion. The Chilly Academic was getting frustrated. Lexaeus sighed in irritation as he looked at his friend. "You know… maybe Zexion needs a break for all of these experiments."

"Don't be so absurd, Lexaeus." Vexen stated. "Zexion is my number one partner when it comes to my projects… no offence."

"None taken." And he really meant that.

"I just think it's just a little weird that-"

"Are you sure Zexy?" Demyx's voice ran throughout the hallway in which Lexaeus and Vexen was walking in. Just the Chilly academic's luck. He was happy to see Zexion, but all that washed away when he saw the person next to him. Demyx. "I'm pretty sure it's going to work, Demyx." Zexion answered. "After all, it is your blueprints. It's been pretty genius so far."

"What is genius?" Zexion stiffened at Vexen's harsh voice. Damn it. He was so intoxicated by Demyx's sweet aroma of the ocean that it's made him forget about trying to hid from Vexen… wait… did he just say he was intoxicated by Demyx's scent?

Demyx stared at the Chilly Academic and did a nervous smile. "Hey, Vexy." Vexen cringed at the nickname, but Demyx didn't seem to care. "Nothing is, ugh, genius, so ugh… Zexy and I need to get going-"

"You did say something about being genius and I want to know what?" Vexen asked. "What is it that is so genius that it surpasses me?!" Seriously, why is Demyx hanging around Zexion so much, Vexen wondered as well as what was it that made Zexion call so 'genius'?

Noticing Demyx cringing at Vexen harsh voice, Zexion grabbed the melodious Nocturne's hand and led him away from IV and V. "Didn't you hear him? He said it was nothing. Now stop scaring him and excused us. We have somewhere to be and we're already late as is."

As Zexion left with Demyx, Lexaeus and Vexen can only stare in shock.

* * *

"Zexy…"

"Hm?" Zexion looked back at Demyx. Demyx looked away, blushing a bit. "Thanks… for helping me… I've would've cracked back there if you haven't been with me."

"Well… you're welcome." Zexion smirked a happy smirk at the Melodious Nocturne. Demyx smiled back, making the atmosphere, to Zexion, mind you, feel like an icy summer breeze passing through a field of flowers on a hill top-

"Ugh… Zexy… what's going on?"

"Huh?" Suddenly, a warm breeze passed through Zexion's hair. The Cloaked Schemer looked around, noticing that they were no longer in the castle's hallway, but on a hilltop in a field of flowers. That only then, that Zexion realized that this… was his own illusion. But how? He didn't think of anything like this. Demyx laughed. "Hey Zexy. Is this one of your illusions to make me happy?" He asked, smiling brightly. "Because I think it's working."

"… Demyx." Zexion sighed as he blinked his eyes close, ending the illusion. "We have to get back at II and III-" He stopped once he saw Demyx's upset face. "-but I promise you. Afterward, I'll let you go back."

Demyx smiled and hugged Zexion from behind. "Thanks, Zexy."

"… Sure." Wait. Why was the Cloaked Schemer blushing?

* * *

"You know," Xigbar started as he lifted his foot up on the coffee table. "Demyx has a sweet ass." Xaldin looked at his elder friend in disgust and jealousy. "Dude. You ain't crushing on the teen, aren't you?" He asked.

"As if." Xigbar laughed. "I'm just stating. He has a sweet ass. Nice and plump. Not to wide like Axel's, but not to small like Namine's. Perfection at it's finest, dude."

"So you're saying whoever screwing Demyx is getting the time of their lives?" Xaldin raised an eyebrow.

"As if. Demyx has nobody with him. He has been single for, like, ever!" Xigbar smirked. "But yeah. That's exactly what I'm saying."

"Oh…" Xaldin's face became straight. "So what are you saying? That my ass isn't nice and plump enough for you?"

"Oh I don't know." Xigbar started. "I can't really tell since you never let me top."

"I was going to let you tonight-"

"As if!" Xigbar rolled his eye. "All I'm saying is that- whoa." The Freeshooter and Whirlwind Lancer jumped up as the area became pitch black. "What the hell-" Xaldin flinched as he felt something slimmy grabbing his limbs. He moved around, only able to get one of his arms free. He held out his hand, calling out to his weapon. "W-What?" Xaldin looked at his hand, or at least try to. The darkness was something that wasn't so easily adjusted to. "Xaldin!" Hearing his lovers voice made him crack. He used his physical strength to break away from the unknown object that was holding him down to make his way towards the voice. "Xiggy?!" He yelled, his vocals filled with worried.

"Xaldin! Help!" The Whirlwind Lance looked up to see Xigbar up in the air inside the emptiness of Darkness, tentacles wrapped around him and holding him tightly. "I… I can't use my powers!"

"Neither can I-"

"Xal, look out!" Xigbar warned him, but was too late. As Xaldin turned around, a riot of tentacles wrapped around his body, holding him down and hoisting up right next to Xigbar. "What the hell is this madness?!" Xigbar moved around to try and free himself, but failed miserably.

Xaldin tensed up as one of the tentacles went up his pants leg. "No…NO!" He started to move around frantically. "NO! I will not be a victim to one of the most fearful and disturbing ways of sex! Never!"

"I… I can't move…." Xigbar huffed out as a tentacle now made it's way up the freeshooter's leg. "What… what is this!?"

Suddenly, a pain struck their behind, causing the two nobodies to scream in both pain and pleasure.

* * *

"AHH!" The two nobodies woke up, screaming and clutching to each other for dear life. It was a dream. It was just a dream. Doesn't really matter to them, though. They where touched in un-innocence ways that it traumatized them. And even though they were holding onto their lover, Xigbar and Xaldin instantly separated from one another, a feeling of violation running throughout their body. "… No sex tonight." Xaldin stated.

"As if I was going to let you get any after that dream." Xigbar held himself.

* * *

"You serious?" Lexaeus asked, trying not to chuckle. Xigbar growled at the Silent Hero and threw a fork at him, missing him completely. "It's not funny!" He hissed.

"I'll say." Vexen stated as he looked at the fork. Xigbar must be totally out of it. He never misses a shot; the same with Xaldin, though, the Chilly Academic thinks he's probably suffering the same way, as well. "Tentacle rape?"

"I hate those type of hentai!" Xaldin shivered. "Why the hell did it happen to us? We did nothing wrong!"

"Now calm down-"

"What happen here?" Vexen's instantly turned his attention to the owner of the new voice. Zexion. A smile was about to cross his face until he saw a figure beside the Cloaked Schemer.

Demyx.

"Nothing much." Vexen replied with a little bit of bitterness in his tone. The others might have not noticed it, but Lexaeus and Zexion sure did.

"Xaldin and Xigbar just had a dream about being… um… tentacle raped…" Lexaeus ignored the glares that were pointed out at him.

The two younger nobodies looked at one another, then busted out laughing. "Not funny, man!" Xaldin hissed. Demyx wiped a tear from his eye. "I'm sorry, but it is."

"Karma's a bitch, isn't it?" As Zexion laughed, Vexen opened his mouth in agape. Did he just curse like that? A word the Zexion sware he would never use.

"Zexion. I'm disappointed in you-"

"Relax, Vexy." Demyx wrapped his arm around Zexion's shoulders. "I'm just trying to let Zexy have some fun."

"Fun? Your type of fun?" Vexen laughed. "Number IX, with much do respect, you are a bad influence to Zexion. You're going to get him into trouble with the Superior if you keep doing what you're doing, whatever that is. And Zexy?"

"A nickname that Demyx have yet to understand that I don't like." Zexion huffed, but pushed his anger aside. "Besides. It's not as bad as I thought it was. I actually got to relax. And even though we were late," The Cloaked Schemer's eyes became locked on Xaldin and Xigbar, "it was still a good of a result."

"… What were you late for anyway?" Lexaeus asked. It wasn't just for Vexen ether; the Silent Hero was quite curious. Demyx smiled and pulled out a small potion bottle. "Zexion was helping me to make my own flavor." He stated. "We left it on the beaker for a little too long. Longer because you two stopped us. But it came out pretty nicely."

"Raspberry and cherry with a touch of apple." Zexion smirked at Vexen. "I'll say it's pure genius, don't you think?"

Oh, that ticked the Chilly Academic off.

And whatever ever the reason was, he didn't know, but Zexion knew it would. That's why he said it. "And, we needed another test subject."

"Well, I for one-"

"Will not test it out." Zexion butted in. "It's Demyx's creation and he choose who he wants to try it."

Again with the name. Since when did Zexion call Demyx by his name, Vexen wondered. What started all of this?

"I want Xiggy and Xal to try." Zexion smiled at the Melodious Nocturne's excitement as he handed them the bottle. Demyx then grabbed his hand, making the Chilly Academic tense up and the others stare in awe. "Well, I'm off to make more potions!"

"Flavors!" Zexion hissed. "I'm not teaching you those yet."

"Please?"

"No?" The Cloaked Schemer started walking, but Demyx wasn't too far behind, still begging. "Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

As the sound stopped, Vexen can only growled. Rather Demyx realized it or not, he was taking his Zexion away from him.

He wasn't going to let that happened.

* * *

Zexion locked his door after making sure that no one was down the hallway. He took a deep breath, the only smell entering his system was the smell of the ocean. "I think we went a little over-bored with the anti-Aphrodite, Zexy." Demyx jumped on the bed. Zexion resisted the urge to yell at him and sat down as well. "Nah. I think the need to separate for a while, like Vexen and I."

Demyx laid next to Zexion and looked at him with a straight face. "Are you sure nothing's going on with you and Vexen."

"I'm sure!" Zexion defended himself. "I mean, I never felt any type of feeling for him in that way before! Never! He's just a partner. A friend at most since I can trust him." Demyx smiled, which brought questions to Zexion's head. "Why do you want to know."

"No reason. Just wanted to make sure, that's all. You know how gossip around the Orgy XIII can get mixed up."

"Whoever started that rumor is going to so get it."

"Ah don't worry about it." Demyx hoped up. "Just know that it isn't true no matter what people might say."

"Sure. Whatever." Zexion rolled his eyes. Demyx looked around, then back at Zexion. "Um… can… can you…"

"What?"

"Can you bring back that image again?"

"Now?"

"Yes now." Demyx laid on Zexion's lap, taking the cloaked schemer by surprise. "You promise that you'll do it right after we get finished with the prank, remember?" As Demyx pouted, Zexion felt a sudden heat rush towards his face. He knew that his non-exsisting heart is probably beating fast right about now, but he doesn't know what for. Demyx is just so… innocent, it was killing him from the inside out.

Not only that, but he was intoxicated by Demyx's sweet and calming scent. So sweet. So calming. So innocent.

"Zexion."

"Hm?"

"Thanks." Demyx smiled and laid back down. A cold wind woke Zexion from his train of thoughts. They were on that hill again.

Again… without Zexion's permission, his powers had led them to a temporary haven.


	4. Chapter 4

SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY!!! I am so sorry that this chapter took to long! And Chronicles is going to take a little while longer for those who read it. i just don't have the time like i use to anymore and it's driving me nuts! I wanted to update yesterday, but i promise my parents i would say away from the computer on my b-day. Oh well. but i have a plan! Oh, do i have a plan.

Even with the most sophisticated lawer i have, i still could not convince square enix to give me the license to Kingdom Hearts. Therefore, i do not own it... damn... So, enjoy the chapter.

* * *

Zexion yarned as he fell asleep on top of his book. He's been helping Demyx out so much with his new tricks to try on the members and so busy avoiding Lexaeus and Vexen (more so Vexen) that he completely wore himself out. He was able to get a small break, a first in a long time, and he quickly retreated to his haven to spend his time in- the library. Yes, the Cloaked Schemer was planning to read a book and relax his mind for a little while. Just enough to clear his head from all the schemes and trying to find new ways to hide, but he ended up falling asleep.

'… shh…'

Zexion opened his eyes after sleepily twenty minute later due to a voice. He heard movement didn't come from him, slightly startling the guy.

'…shh, Zexion."

"Demyx?" Zexion questioned once he recognized the voice. Strange. Why couldn't he sniff him out? He should be able to since he loved that intoxicating smell that he always brings with him and- OH MY GAWD! Stop thinking like that, Zexion!

Zexion woke up completely and looked around, only to jump up in shock. Demyx was smiling at him, completely naked with a full on erection. "What's wrong Zexion?" The Melodious Nocturne chuckled and smiled as he crawls his way closer to the Cloaked Schemer. Zexion, blushing, moved back, trying to get away from Demyx. "Ugh… Demyx, what are you doing?" He stuttered.

"Shh, Zexion." Demyx chuckled the cutest and most childish little laugh that Zexion didn't think he was capable of doing. "Don't worry. You'll like it. I promise."

"Demyx, stop-" His better judgment taking the best of him, Zexion moved back. He fell off the couch and hit his elbow against the edge of the coffee table. "Shit!" Zexion grabbed his elbow, but ignored the pulsating pain and started to panic, as he was sure Demyx would've gotten closer to check it out and see if he was okay. It was just something the musician would do, seeing that he had a caring personality and all.

He didn't, though. Demyx wasn't there anymore. There wasn't a single trace of the Melodious Nocturne. Not even his intoxication scent.

* * *

"Number nine." Xemnas started. Demyx's number being called had gotten the Cloaked Schemer to snap out of his daze. The Organization meeting that Xemnas called forth was, yet again, long, dull and boring. Was it never? But somehow, Zexion managed to have fallen asleep during the meeting, blocking out everything that wasn't of importance to him except for Demyx's voice.

"Yes, superior." Demyx bit his lips nervously. Xemnas raised his eyebrow in suspicion towards the musician. "You have not completed your last mission the way I ordered for you to do so."

"If I may, Superior." Demyx interjected. "I have indeed completed the necessary objectives to my pervious assignment. To get rid of all the Heartless in Olympic Coliseum and defeat the Darkside that resided within it. I collected more than enough hearts then the limit in which you're given me provided, sir." Everyone looked at Demyx, wide eyed and in disbelief. Even Xemnas was a little shock. Zexion just smirked. "Since when did you start speaking as such, Number IX?"

"Torturing with Zexy- I mean, Zexion, sir." Demyx caught himself, and Zexion was glad that he did. He didn't want the entire Organization to know about the nickname Demyx gave him …which he still hates, by the way.

Vexen growled as he crushed the beaker in his hand into pieces. Again. They are hanging around each other again! It's been three weeks already and they been hanging together for who know what reason.

"So, is that your reason you returned without completing a status report?" Saix stated harshly, taking Demyx aback. "You know you need to have one after ever mission, Number IX."

"… Ugh… I…" Demyx gulped. Zexion hid his hand behind his back and closed his eyes, remembering what Demyx had told him about his mission the other day. Opening his eyes, he started, "Superior, if I may." All eyes fell on the Cloaked Schemer as he pulled out a couple of sheets of paper from behind his back. "Demyx was with me. I was helping him write his draft. But if you give him until the end of this week, I'm pretty sure he could give you the final."

Xemnas rubbed his chin. "I suppose it wouldn't hurt, since he's becoming more of an ally with your help on superior intellect. But be warned, Number VI. You could become more of a liability hanging around him too much."

"I'll take that into consideration, Superior." Zexion put the paper in his pocket, allowing it to disappear. He groaned as the meeting continued. He knew it was going to happen if he keeps hanging around Demyx. It was inevitable. But for some reason or another… he didn't want to push the blonde away just to save himself and position.

* * *

"Zexion. A word if you must." Zexion looked behind him, Lexaeus walking up to him. He slightly smiled. At least it wasn't Vexen. He would've harassed him about what he did with Demyx and the reports. "I just have to know. Why did you help Number IV out?"

"… I don't know." Zexion shrugged, then looked up at the Silent Hero. Gawd, how he hated being short. "I just did. I just wanted to help him. But you better not tell Vexen or anyone else for that matter or they're going to tell the Superior. I just know they are."

"ugh… sure… But, are you okay, Zexion?" Lexaeus asked his friend in concern. "I have nothing against you hanging around Demyx, but you seem so tired lately."

"Come on, Lex. It's only been three days-"

"You sleep on schedule every day and you know it." Lexaeus smirked. "Even when you were Ienzo, you did everything on point at a certain time." Zexion huffed as Lexaeus recalled that memory. "I'm fine, okay. There's nothing's wrong with me."

"Are you sure? And don't lie to me, Ienzo." Lexaeus' concern tone made Zexion tense. The Cloaked Schemer sighed. "I'm sure." He lied.

* * *

"… This is so hard!" Demyx yelled as he grabbed his head in irritation. Zexion rolled his eyes and turned to the next page in his book. Demyx wanted to use the computer in Zexion room, which was strange since he already have one in his room. But, he couldn't get himself to say no to the offer of having the childish musician in his room, seeing his lovely blue eyes showing a burst of innocence and taking in his scent of the ocean's breeze and-

"Hey, Zexy. Are you reading a Zane book or something?" Zexion raised his eyebrow at Demyx's question, never taking his eyes off his book. "No. Why?"

Insert Demyx's extremely cute and innocent chuckle, or at least that's what Zexion thinks, here. "Because …you have a boner." Zexion looked down and quickly used his book to cover it up. Demyx laughed again. "What were you thinking Zexy-"

"None of your business." Zexion hissed as he tries to get up and run off, but Demyx grabbed his wrist, his warmth entering the shorter man's system and making him blush. Demyx pulled Zexion back and laid him on the bed, therefore turing the entire bed into a patch of soft grass. What the?

"… Let me take care of that for you." Demyx stated, not caring about the bed or anything else for that matter as his hand moved towards Zexion's erection. Zexion's eyes widen. "W-what are you doing?" He asked, slightly nervous. Demyx slightly shrugged. "I don't know what I'm doing and why I'm doing it, Zexion." He chuckled. "But I do know that I won't be able to stop on my own, so you have to stop me for me, okay?" Zexion gulped nervously. Demyx said his full name, which means he was really serious about this. Finally regaining his senses, he slightly pushed Demyx back. "A-Aren't we going… way too fast here?" Demyx laughed at his question; the cutest little laugh that Zexion had every heard. "We aren't even together, Zexion. We aren't even all that good of friends. Besides, Axel and Roxas did it at first-"

"They were a different story. They both were infatuated with each other at first sight, which is completely stupid if you as me." Demyx blinked as he moved back, startling Zexion a bit. "You don't believe in love at first sight?" He asked with a nervous tone.

"How can you love someone you don't even know?" Zexion stated. Demyx turned away from the sliver-bluish hair boy. "Well, you have a better chance of that then trying to get to be their friend."

"Well, my dear Demyx, I believe it's the other way. It's best to get to know the person first before you even think about hitting a move on them." Why the hell was he talking about in the first place? And with Demyx out of all people, too?

Demyx got up and moved back towards the computer. "But what if you do try to attract your lover like that?" He started. "Then that person may see you more as a friend than a lover."

"… It's better to love and lost than to never love at all." Zexion shrugged, not really caring.

"What if you're sick and tired of losing, though?" Demyx's question brought Zexion to a complete halt. He'd never seen the musician so serious before. It was starting to creep him out.

Thinking that the conversation was over, Demyx turned around and continued his paper. Zexion never got back to his book. He just watched Demyx, as he was typing a lot faster and a lot more focus than before.

* * *

"This paper is amazing." Xemnas stated as Demyx and Zexion handed in the report. "Are you sure you didn't type this up for him, VI?"

"I'm positive, Superior." Zexion stated, still not able to get that serious side of Demyx out of his head. He was more focus. More sophisticated. More diplomatic.

For some reason or another, Zexion did not like it at all. It was not the Demy that he was use to. … Demy? He mentally scolded himself at the thought of that nickname.

"… Keep up the good work. Dismiss." Zexion jumped up out of his trans as he realized that Xemnas just dismiss them. He bowed along with Demyx, then walked out of the office. Zexion looked up at the Melodious Nocturne, feeling a sort of emptiness from his quietness "… Demyx?"

"Yes, Zexion."

"You had trouble when you were a somebody."

"… All the time." Demyx sighed at bit. "I guess back then, it would've been good to not have a heart. Then I wouldn't have to feel anything. But, I don't think it would've made much of a difference. We might not have hearts, but I still can feel something." He then looked at Zexion. "Don't you agree?" Zexion blinked a couple of times, feeling his face heating up as he locked his eyes with Demyx's. A mixture of hope shined so brightly within it. So pure. So innocence. It was… it was beautiful.

"I-I guess." Zexion forced himself to turn away from the latter. Demyx smiled and hugged him tightly. "I knew you would. Sorry I was bitchy earlier this week. I was just in a deep thought."

"Sure, sure. Whatever." Zexion pushed him off. He still needed to keep his image, remember. "Now lets get back to your tutoring." Demyx groaned. "Now?"

"Yes now." Zexion replied sternly. "I want you to learn how to type as well as you did when you were in a 'deep thought' as you are now."

"…Okay, but can we do another prank first?" Demyx pouted. Zexion sighed, knowing that he wasn't going to get away from this. "Okay, what do you have in mind?"

"This is what I found in the Superior's office one day. And I'm pretty sure the latter doesn't feel the same." Demyx showed the Cloaked Schemer the picture, which resulted in the said schemer's eyes to widen. "… You serious? Superior?"

"Yep?" Demyx grinned. "I want to use this for putting me in completely weak missions. It's down right horrible to my ego."

"You're telling me." Zexion stated, still couldn't take his eyes away from the photo. "But… Superior? Really?"

"Yes, Zexy." Damn. There goes that name again. But for some reason, it was comforting to Zexion. "It's the superior's." Demyx grinned. "And here's the plan."

* * *

YES! A CLIFFHANGER! I am so evil! ^^ But i hope you enjoyed the chapter. Review would be nice. also, votes on my poll. That would be nice, too.  
Surkura's out, bitches! Love ya!


	5. Chapter 5

Hello everyone. Surkura's back and I'm so sorry that i took to long. New school equal less time for fanfictions now apparently. But i have your chapter right here! Hope you enjoy it.

I OWN NOTHING!! I'll say it again. I OWN NOTHING!

* * *

It was common very for Xemnas to be looking around for something that was missing in his office. He never misplaces his things, and yet, he was always looking for them. That's because the Organization members, or a least the ones that do, keeps playing around, doing tricks on him and stealing his stuff. From the simplest thing like his favorite pen to the most important like that next plan to capture Sora and take that which is theirs; in other words, their heart.

Now usually, Xemnas wouldn't even bother with these sudden disappearances. He would usually find out who they belong to, which always pointed out to Axel and Roxas working together, or Larxene and Marluxia. The problem is, with the sudden quietness, he couldn't even figure out what, or who, would've done something so evil and so vile that it would make even himself, Xemnas, fumble over. The crime you ask?

His photo of Saix has gotten stole.

He thought he put it somewhere safe, a place where no one would be able to find it. But he guessed he was out-smarted. He needed to find out who did it and quickly. He wrote all kinds of things on that picture, about how much Saix made him feel like he had a heart to fantasies on the back of the photo. It was driving him crazy!

"Now lets see," Xemnas started talking to himself, "who would've done such a thing. Axel? Nah. Neither he, nor Roxas wouldn't do a single prank like this without each other's help. I guess I have to take out Larxene and Marluxia, too. All four of them are separated… I'll worry about why later. Demyx? Nah, he's too stupid to think of something so devious like this. Besides, I'm sure Zexion got him under control."

"My my, Superior. Aren't you all jumpy?" A voice stated, making all the hairs on Xemnas' back stand on ends. He turned around to see who it was, just as the person closed the door behind them.

Saix.

"Are you looking for something, sir?" He stated. "Maybe I can be of assistance."

"Oh no, no, no, Number VII." Xemnas waved his hands nervously. "No need to stress yourself because of my poor Organization skills. This has nothing to do with you at all. You may leave. I can handle it myself." Saix smirked and chuckled at bit. "If I may sir, I do believe that it does have something to do with me." He walked up to Xemnas. "Anything that's wrong with my Superior… affects the entire Organization, hm?" He grabbed a lock of his Superior's hair and sniffed it, making Xemnas blush, but also raise some question. "But mainly… me." And with that, Saix took out the photo from his pocket. He smirked after seeing the color from Xemnas' skin drain completely out of his body. "Ugh… Number VII… I can explain about that photo you have there-"

"Shh." Saix put his finger over his lips. "You don't need to explain a word." He licked his lips before pressing them on Xemnas'. The latter was shocked, but soon decided to return the kiss. He wrapped his arms around Saix's hips, pulling him closer as he deepened the kiss. This was a dream. It just has to be a dream.

"Superior." Saix's claw ran down Xemnas' face. "I want you just as much at you want this photo back… And me…" Saix looked down, feeling Xemnas' erection on him. "But… meet me later on tonight… in my room."

"You're room? It's right next to-"

"Number VIII's? I know." Saix pushed himself off of him, to Xemnas dismay. "But he'll be with Number XII for the night planning on how to ruin XIII's non-existing life even more. And VI could just tone us out if he could with his illusions."

"… Or you can convince him to stay with Number IX." Xemnas stated and Saix slightly tensed up. "I'm sure he wouldn't mind seeing that he'd took him under as his pupil."

"Right?" Saix slightly gulped, then regained his self. "Anyway… twelve in the dot. When I come in my room, I expect to see you on my bed with the kinkiest outfit on." Saix smirked, showing a bit of his fangs and walked off. "Bye, Xemmy." As the door closed, Xemnas dropped down to his knees. This has to be a dream. And if it was…

Best… dream… ever…

* * *

"COME HERE, DEMYX!"

"RUN, RUN AWAY!" Demyx ran throughout the hallways of the Castle That Never Was, Saix was on his tail like a wild forest fire after a tree sapling. Saix was pissed beyond belief. First, Axel and Larxene bugged him about messing with Demyx during the last meeting, saying that he was sticking up to Xemnas again. Then Marluxia and Xaldin stated the exact same thing, saying that he was 'trying too hard' this time. And now, he was chasing Demyx, the one who started this whole shit, for calling him 'Mansex's Bitch'!? Oh, was he ever pissed. Not because of that… okay, maybe it does have something to do with that.

But it's mainly because everyone believes that he's trying to get on Xemnas' 'good' side.

Why don't people get it? He does NOT like Xemnas! The only reason he's all sucky-sucky up to him is because he wants be to the first person to get his heart and get out of this hell hole. He hated it here and he wants his heart. Badly!

Demyx turned a corner and Saix smiled. It was a dead end and he knew it. He memorized all the blue prints to this castle. He needed to in order to lure his 'pray' into a trap. As he turned around, he was met with no Demyx. Instead, there was a picture right by his feet and a rose. "What the hell?" He sniffed the area, but he couldn't get Demyx's scent at all? How the hell does that happen when you've been chasing this guy for more than thirty minutes? Instead, the only scent he could make out of was Xemnas'.

Saix picked up the picture and looked at it with pure disgust on his face. It was a picture of him. But what's with all these words of 'love' and 'affection'? Nobodies cannot feel and he hated the fact that the members are acting like they can. He turned to the back and his eyes widen with horror. Not only did this person expressed that they want to get kinky with him, but they want him at the bottom?! He growled. "I sware to gawd, I'm going to find this person and rip their- wait a minute? Is this Superior's hand writing?" Trepidation filled his body as that thought came to mind. Did Xemnas all this time really…?

"… Hell… No…" He mumbled and decided to walk towards his room. It was around twelve ten in the morning. He should sleep and try to figure this whole thing out in the morning. Better yet, he should sleep this off and pretend that this never happened like it was a bad hangover.

Saix opened the door and closed it, not even bothering to turn his light on. The best thing about his room in the open window he has. Kingdom Hearts can just shine it's beauty upon his room.

Wait a second… what's that smell?

"I was getting worry that you wouldn't show, Saix." Saix's body stiffened to Xemnas' voice. Judging by how far it was, he's guessing he was on his bed. He dare not turn around. "S-Superior?"

"Oh look? You brought my picture just like you promise. You're such a reliable pet." Saix's eyes twitched in irritation. Pet? Stay calm, Saix. He's the superior- wait, **HIS PICTURE?! **

"Turn around, Saix." Xemnas chuckled deeply. "I put on the kinkiest outfit for you and I want you to see it." Kinky? Oh gawd. Saix thought he was going to be sick. Dare he turn around?

.

..

… He just wanted to get this over with so he can get to sleep. Saix turned around and his eyes widen in horror. Xemnas was laying on his bed with nothing on but leather straps and a leopard Speedo on, which he was sure was leather, too. Xemnas' golden eyes eyed Saix lustfully, his fingers all twirled up with the whip his brought along with him. And yes, people. It was leather. Xemnas licked his lips, which sent shivers up Saix's spine. "So… how are we going to do this, my pet?"

Pet…?

PET?!

… Saix completely lost it.

* * *

"How much longer, Zexy?" Demyx whinned. "Do you know what I had to go through with Saix and not getting myself killed?"

"You? Need I remind you what I had to do with Xemnas." Zexion glared at the Melodious Nocturne. "It was disturbing feeling his erection up on me." Demyx covered his mouth to prevent a chuckle. "Wow… Just, wow."

"Oh be quiet, you imbaci-" Zexion's sentence was interrupted by a howled and a scream. Both of them looked at each other, a smile appearing across their faces before jolting out of the room.

* * *

"Listen here, bicthes! All of you!" Saix howled as he threw Xemnas outside his room. That scream, that was cause by Xemnas himself, gotten everyone's attention and outside around Saix's door to see the commotion. "I do not like Xemnas! I am not his lap bag! I am not his bitch! I am nothing but a member in this fucked up twisted Organization! Now if anyone says a single thing about this one last time- including you Surperior- I'll will hunt you down and kill every single one of you with the oddest hybrid of Chinese and Medieval torture!" With that, Saix slammed his door shut. Everyone blinked at the area Saix was at for a while, then turned to Xemnas, who got up, dusted himself off and cleared his throat. "Say anything about this and I'll turn you all into dusks." He mumbled before walking away. The rest of the members started laughing, including Lexaeus.

"Aww man." Xigbar wiped a tear from his eye. "Whoever did that prank should get an emmy. That was pure genus." Zexion elbowed Demyx before he accidentally blew their cover. "I guess it was alright." He started. "Disturbing, but entertaining none the less."

"That was awesome!" Axel and Roxas both said at the same time. They turned to each other with a little blush, until Roxas broke the tension by turning away. Zexion was the only one who noticed their action and sighed with a grin. He guesses their little fight has gone on long enough. They really are a wreck without one another.

"Oh, well you too stop fighting!" Zexion yelled. "What the hell is wrong with you two?!"

"Ugh… yeah!" Demyx stepped up. "You two use to be like, 'I love you Axel!' and 'I love you too, my little Roxy." Thank gawd Demyx caught on to what was going on or Zexion would've been screwed.

"The bastard/pervert cheated on me with Larxene/Namine!" Both Axel and Roxas looked at each other. "What!? I did no such thing-"

"GET THE HELL FROM IN FRONT OF MY DOOR!" Saix yelled and everyone scattered. Vexen cast on last glance at Demyx before he watched him drag Zexion to his room.

* * *

"You think we might have done it to early?" Demyx asked, looking towards his bathroom door. Zexion was in there brushing his teeth. He feared that Vexen would've cornered him at his room, or at least that was his excuse. The Cloaked Schemer spat out the toothpaste in his mouth. He wanted to get Xemnas' taste out of his mouth. "Couldn't we just waited a little longer." He heard Demyx stating.

"Maybe." Zexion started. "But they were miserable without each other. It was kinda getting on my nerves, all their negativity." He put some more toothpaste on his toothbrush before sticking it back in his mouth.

"Aww, come one, Zexy. It's not that bad."

"I hate negativity."

"Hypocrite!" Demyx chuckled. "But I wasn't talking about them. I was talking about Xemnas." Zexion glared at the bathroom door, hoping that Demyx could feel it from the other side. "Yes! Yes it is! It's a lot worst than what it is!"

"How bad exactly?"

"Well, not only did I literately kiss up to my boss, but I also lost my first kiss." Zexion huffed. "Sucks. I was hoping that I was going to get it when I get my heart back."

"That was your first kiss?" Demyx laid down on his bed, staring at the door that hid him from the cloaked schemer. "Why didn't you just use your illusions?" Zexion stopped brushing his teeth and looked at himself in the mirror. Should he tell him? Can he trust him?

"… I needed to save it for some other trick we might do." He lied to the musician. "A sacrifice, I suppose, was needed to do so."

"Well yeah, but… your first kiss? Rough, dude." Demyx smirked. "Oh, Zexy. Come here for a second."

"No!" Zexion rinsed his mouth out. "I don't trust you with that smirk."

"Why not and how do you know if I have a smirk or not?"

"It's in your tone and I know that it's that same smirk that's creating all of these schemes."

"Along with your help." Demyx chuckled. "You have to admit, we make a pretty good team for two completely different people." Zexion smirked as Demyx made that compliment. "Yeah. You're sorta right-" he stopped as he looked at himself in the mirror again. Bunny ear?

He has bunny ears?!

"Don't worry, Zexy. I wont do anything bad to you. I promise."

"O-Okay." He stuttered. "J-Just a sec." Zexion tried pushing his ears down, but they keep bouncing back up. "Damn it! Say down! Hide! Do something that wouldn't attract attention to yourself." He whispered to them. Of course, they wouldn't comply.

"Zexy?" Demyx's concern voice made Zexion jump. He turned around and started looking through the medicine cabinet. He was just looking for something. Anything to help get rid of these things. "I'm fine, Demy." He stated. "Nothing to worry about."

"…Demy?"

"Shit!" Zexion turned around and busted his elbow against the sink. "Damn it!" He hissed. Always with the elbow. He closed the cabinet and looked back at the mirror. The ear were gone. "Oh thank gawd-"

"Zexy?"

"Demyx, I'm coming." Zexion fixed himself and walked out. "I just… Never mind. What do you want?"

"Come closer." Demyx giggled one of his innocent laughs. Zexion retained his blush and did so. He really didn't want to though, or did he? Demyx got up and covered Zexion's eyes with his hand, his lips connecting with the schemer's.

… what the hell was Demyx doing?

Most importantly… why wasn't he pulling back? Zexion lowered his widen eyes to the kiss, but as soon as was he was starting to savor it, the musician moved back. "See. You're not alone anymore." Demyx smiled. "I just lost my first kiss, too. Well, as I nobody, anyway." Zexion pulled back as he felt himself wanting to move closer to Demyx. This was strange. This shouldn't be happening. "I… I-I got to go." Zexion jetted for the door.

"Zexion, wait!" As Demyx grabbed his hand, Zexion couldn't retain himself this time. He turned around and connected their lips with his, only to have the musician returning it. It was refreshing and- NO! He pulled back again, their blue eyes staring at each other intensely and trying to catch their breath. He then turned away. "I-I'm sorry, Demyx."

"Zexion-"

"Just leave me alone for the rest of the night." Zexion quickly ran out of Demyx's room and down the halls, anywhere in particular. He couldn't go back to his room. More then likely, Vexen would be there waiting for him. And if he sees him like this, The Chilly Academic will then start asking him questions, which would then create more confusion and chaos for Zexion. When he stopped, he banged his head up against the wall. "Damn it." He sighed. "Why the hell did I just do that?"

For the first time in a long time, Zexion didn't understand what was going on; what was up with his powers and why he wanted to do that, and did successfully, to Demyx. He needed someone to talk to. Being alone would just only creep him out even further since his illusions are doing things on their own. But he knew no one he could talk to.

Wait.

There is one person.

Zexion smirked and quickly portaled himself to that said person's room.

* * *

A/N- soory to all you XemSai fans. Don't sweat it, i'm one too. This idea came to mind when i asked my friends (the ones who likes yaoi like me) if they believed in the XemSai theory. One of my friends stated that they didn't believe they were screwing each other and believes that they're just 'co-worker'. So i asked what if they did, and they replied, 'i don't see it, but if possible, Xemnas seems like the one to be crushing on Saix and not the other way around like most people thinks so. Saix is way too serious in his mission for all of that.' Then they warned me about not putting up a XemSai story or they will kill me and blah blah blah. So this is for them for giving me the idea. Love you both, Jay and Ieaka (The nicknames i've given them)

Surkura's out, bitches! Love ya!


End file.
